1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an ejection inspecting device, a printer, and an ejection inspecting method.
2. Related Art
There is an apparatus including a pair of electrodes disposed to face each other so that ink ejected from a print head passes between the electrodes, a coil connected to an end of the electrodes, and an oscillator connected to the coil and to an opposite end of the electrodes as an ejection inspecting device (see JP-A-2000-158670, for example). The apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-158670 has a resonance circuit including the electrodes, the coil, and the oscillator. The apparatus adjusts the oscillation frequency of the oscillator so that the resonance circuit reaches a resonant state when no droplet of ink is present between the electrodes, and detects adeviation in the resonant state of the resonance circuit when droplets of ink that have not been electrically-charged pass between the electrodes. Thus, an inspection is made of whether ink droplets have been ejected from the print head.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2000-158670, although it is possible to inspect whether droplets of ink have been ejected without charging the ink with electricity, for example, by applying a voltage onto the electrodes, there has been a case in which, for example, because the ink droplet is small in size, a deviation in the resonant state of the resonance circuit is small even if ink droplets pass between the electrodes, and hence an inspection cannot be highly accurately made of whether ink droplets have been ejected.